Forgotten Wishes: The Land of Lost Dreams
by Nisshoku-Eclipse
Summary: Azura and her friends journey through the Celuna Region to discover their destinies and destroy the darkness that lurks within.
1. B I R T H D A Y

When I awoke this morning, the sun was shining down through my window, spilling it's brightness over my bedroom carpet. I got up out of my small bed and began to brush my hair. As if it needed any brushing because it's so short. But today was a special day. I got on my favourite blue shirt and a pair of black pants. I slowly made my way down the staircase, while my finger absentmindedly traced the peculiar pattern on the railing. At the bottom, I skipped into the kitchen to find Mom making breakfast, and Dad reading the Saturday morning newspaper. "Mornin' sleepy head," he said as I walked in. "Morning Dad," I replied. Mom turned away from the stove and rushed over to me."Happy Birthday, dear." she said. "Thanks, Mom," I replied. " So, what's breakfast?" "Anything you want, dear."" I'll just have cereal and toast, but thanks anyway."" Aw, you're no fun.." complained Dad. " It's her birthday," said Mom. "Fine," whined Dad. I smiled and turned to the cupboard to get a I ate, Dad asked me several questions, trying to make conversation."So, you're going to go see Professor Evergreen today? Get your first Pokèmon. That must be exciting.""Yeah, I'm going with Megan. She's getting a Pokèmon, too.""But remember," Mom began. " He only has a limited amount of free Pokèmon.""I won't forget that, Mom," I murmured. I ate the rest of breakfast listening to Dad rant about prices going up on cable. When I finished, I washed out my bowl and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. As I was about to begin flossing, Megan's car pulled up in the driveway, and honked in impatience. I flew down the stairs and ran out the door, yelling my goodbyes."I see your mom still won't let you drive," I teased while I climbed into the back of her vehicle."Not until I'm sixteen," she grumbled. "So, what Pokèmon are you getting?" she asked, changing the subject."I'm not sure. I guess I'm fine with any Pokèmon." She chuckled."I already got my Pokèmon," she said, flashing a red and white ball."You _what?!_ We were supposed to get our Pokèmon at the same time! Why'd you go withou-""No, silly! My dad gave it to me. It's a starly," she explained. I relaxed and mumbled various things, so she wouldn't hear."We're almost there," called Mrs. L. from the front. Then Megan got all bouncy and wouldn't sit still."Why are so excited?" I wondered. "You already have your own Pokèmon.""I'm excited because when you get _your _Pokèmon, we can battle."I cringed at the thought of it. I never even seen a real-life battle. I thought about it for a while, and then the car suddenly pulled over."We're here," said Mrs and I jumped out the back and hurried in, leaving Mrs. L. outside. "Look! There's Professor Evergreen! " said Megan. "Let's go get you a Pokèmon!"She took my hand and towed me in the Prof.'s direction. There, before us, was Professor Evergreen with another kid. The kid turned around, and.. Crap. Mike. Mike lived down the street from I live. He's so weird. He spends most of his time at Crescent Moon Woods, wandering about."Hey, Azura! And Megan too! What's up guys?" he asked."We're getting Azura a Pokèmon! You?" replied Megan."I just got my Pokèmon. It's a Burmy.""Cool." "Excuse me," interrupted a low voice. The Prof. "If you're wanting a Pokèmon, you're out of luck. I just gave the last one to Mike."I was shocked. I was so excited to get my first Pokèmon, and Mike just had to take the last one. On my birthday. Nice one, Mike."Aww," complained Megan. " Now I can't battle Azura..""I'm sorry, but I'll tell you what. When I get a new supply of Pokèmon, Azura can have first pick," he promised."Next _week?_ I'm leaving that week! I need a Pokèmon..." I exclaimed. "Let's just go.." interrupted Megan. "My Mom's out front.""Sorry guys.." apologized Mike. "It's okay," I I walked into my house, Mom was icing a cake. "Oh! Uh, you weren't supposed to see-" "I didn't see anything, okay Mom?" I said. She picked it up, and shoved it into the fridge. "What Pokèmon did you get?" asked Dad."He didn't have anymore Pokèmon" I complained."Oh, sorry dear. Like I said, he has a limited amount of Pokèmon," she reminded."Atleast I can look forward to a party tonight.""Atleast you can."


	2. P A R T Y

At four-thirty P.M. Megan took me out to the mall and browsed. I didn't buy anything, but Megan went overboard, and I had to convince her to return a couple things."Aw," complained Megan. "It's a really cute shirt. Can I keep it? _Please_?""Absolutely not," I protested. "You've got millions of really cute shirts. Plus, you're broke. Go return it and get your money back.""Fine," she whined. She whirled around and hurried into the store."I'll be in the food court," I called over my she got back, I had drunken half my soda."What kept you so long?" I wondered."The cashier started a rant about why should I buy things then return them without even using them... Hey, don't fill up on Pepsi, remember, party later.""Right," I said, and put the bottle down."I can't wait to see your face when you open my present I got you. My own money, too," she said, while playing with a strand of my hair."I hope it's not panties or something weird in that category," I complained."Of course not. You're going to love it, trust me.""I hope your not lying.""Like I said, trust me."Then she looked down at her watch, and it read 5:41."Oh crap!" she exclaimed. " I was suppost to get you home at five-thirty! C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed my arm and towed me out the food court and pulled out her cell."Yeah, hey Mom... It's me! Who else?... Yeah, I'm at the mall with Azura... Yes please.. Thanks, bye." She hung up and turned to me."My mom should be here any minute. Let's go wander about till she gets here."So with that, we wandered the parking lot talked about different types of cars. Then Mike came up to us."Hey guys. Sorry about this morning, I didn't know you were going to get your Pokèmon and.." he trailed off his sentence and gazed up at the sky. He looked at us again with a sheepish and apologetic smile spread across his face, lighting up his unnaturally yellow eyes."Oh, and happy birthday, Azura," he added."Thanks, Mike," I said, smiling."I'm bored" Megan complained. "Hey, Mike, wanna have a Pokèmon battle?""I didn't know you had a Pokèmon! I haven't battled yet, but okay. One-on-One""You're on" Megan said, a grin spreading across her face. Each one took a stance, and each yelled, "Go! Pokèball!"Mike's pokèball obtained a leafy creature. Burmy. Then Megan threw her pokèball, and out came a little bird. A Starly."Ha! I have a type advantage against Burmy. Flying beats Grass.""Is that so?" Mike shot back. "Then take a look at this! Burmy, tackle!"Burmy rushed at Starly with great force. Looked to me like a lot of damage was taken, because Starly was knocked to the ground."Starly! C'mon! You can beat 'em! Use Peck!"Then a car pulled up, honking it's horn."_Megan_! What do you think your doing young lady?!" exclaimed Mrs. L. "Having a Pokèmon Battle? What's it look like?""Not today, dear. You're not legal yet! You have to go to the Pokèmon Center to qualify for battling! Good thing I caught you before the cops did!" she paused for a moment, as if trying to remember something."Oh! You and Azura are already, late. And Mike too? C'mon guys, let's go!" "Okay, Mom, calm down. Sheesh, Starly, return.." Megan called."Burmy, return," ordered by one, we climbed into the back of the massive caravan and sped off.

When we got to my house, Megan, Mike and I got out and went into the house. As soon as I entered, a loud bang erupted from the kitchen and I heard voices in unison sing, "Surprise!"I almost had a heart attack. I jumped and Mike caught me. He smiled at me, and put me down. My Mom and Dad came rushing at me with 'I love you's, and 'Happy Birthday's, and many of our neightbours were there. Even Mike's parents."One at a time! Shush! Quiet! We have neighbours, you know," I hissed."And they're all here!" sang Mom. "Let's open presents!""Okay, let's go sit in the living room," I suggested. I went into the living room and everyone followed, whispering and giggling."Kay who's first?" I asked."Ooh, me! Me! Me! M-" chattered Megan."Kay, hand it over," I handed me a box with blue ribbons and a Birthday card. I opened the blue box, and it was a video cam. "Oh my God, Megan! You paid for this with your own money? I totally don't deserve this," I said."Yes, you do! And you're welcome," she said with a big rest of the presents were clothing and makeup. Mike gave me five pokèballs. He winked when he gave them to me."Now for our presents," called Dad."Kay, fork it over," I said." I don't think that's a good idea," he warned"Why not?""Because," he said. "It has a temper."There in his hands, was the sweetest little Eevee I've ever seen. It was wearing a blue handkerchief around it's neck."Oh. My. God!" I squealed. I ran over to my Dad and took the little Eevee and held it close."Her name is Sunstar. Our shelter rescued her from the wild and needed a home.""What a beautiful name for an Eevee.." I began to cry. It was kind of embarassing, but I didn't care. I kissed her forehead and she licked my cheek. I giggled. "Now it's my turn," interrupted Mom."...What's this?" I asked. She gave me three tickets with a picture of a cresent moon."Three passes to stay a night at Cresent Moon Lake Campgrounds! Isn't it exciting? Oh, and this too." She threw me a yellow and black ball. Ultra ball."Oh, thank you, Mom! It's great!" I hugged her and turned back to Sunstar. "I hope you don't mind, but we're going tonight to Cresent Moon Lake," she said sheepishly."That's good! No, it's real good! I'll go pack my stuff.""Already, done, sweetie." "Aw, thanks Mom.""Oh and it's girls' night out. Megan, wanna come?" she asked looked at her Mom and nodded."Sure! I'd love to come! I'll go next door and get my stuff," and she flew out the door.


	3. C A M P I N G

When everyone had left, Mom, Megan and I packed three small tents into the caravan, and headed for Cresent Moon Lake Camping Grounds. I call it CMLCG for short. A beautiful sunset had taken place behind the trees. We set up camp near the lake, and the view overlooking the water was incredible. Cresent Moon Lake was my favourite place to get away and relax. The water was too cold to swim in at this time of year, so swimming wasn't an option. Instead, Megan and I went hiking around the lake. Megan had brought her starly with her, and I had Sunstar. When we went around the bend, that's when we saw Mike."You're such a stalker, Mike," I called out, joking."Me? I camp out here every weekend till November. You're the stalker," he laughed."You are so peculiar," I said when we reached each other."And weird," added Megan."You guys hiking?" he asked. "Mind if I tag along?""Go ahead. We're heading to the cliff above the lake," Megan said."Cool," said Mike, and the three of us continued we got around near the cliff, Mike started another conversation."Did you bring those Pokèballs I gave you?" he asked me."Yeah. I brought Sunstar too," I stated. "Why?""Because they'd come in handy right about now," he said, pointing to tiny white creature."_Eep_!"Megan gasped. "A ghost!""No, silly," said Mike mockingly. "It's a Ralts. I'd catch it, but I have no Pokèballs. Send out Sunstar before it runs away!"I hesitated,and took out Sunstar's Pokèball. I wasn't quite sure what to do."Go.. Pokèball?" I threw her Pokèball, and in an instant, she appeared before my eyes."Use tackle, Sunstar!" I called. She responded by throwing herself at the Ralts and it growled."Attack, again!" yelled Mike."Tackle, once more!" I ordered Sunstar. Again, she forcefully threw her weight at the Ralts and it landed on the ground. It lay motionless there for a minute."Oh no! I killed it!" I screamed."No, you didn't kill it," Mike assured me. "It's out of health, so now is the time to throw your Pokèball.""Okay then.. Go! Pokèball!" I yelled. The tiny Ralts was scooped up by the Pokèball. That was it. I caught my very first Pokèmon!"Good job Sunstar!" I squealed. She ran to me and licked my cheek. I returned her to her pokéball."Awesome!" squealed Megan. "You caught a Pokèmon!""That's so cool..." I said. "I'm going to name my new Pokèmon, Eclipse." I declared. "Let's continue our walk," Mike suggested."Sounds good," Megan and I said in I remembered something. "Wait.. Guys?" They both turned to me. Mike looked relaxed as always. Megan had a tinge of concern."Yeah?" asked Megan."Uhm.. I just caught a Pokèmon..""Yes?" asked Megan anxiously. "If _you're_ not legal to battle yet..""Yes? Azura, you're killing me! Just spit it out!" she complained."That means I'm not legal to catch a Pokèmon!" I said, all my happiness drained from me."I forgot about that.." Mike turned and looked up at the sky. "Maybe.." he muttered to himself. He turned back to us, his eyes looked intimidating."This would be breaking the law but.. Maybe.. When are you getting 'licensed'? As in, getting a Pokèdex?""Next week," I replied. "Why?""Well, here are your options.. You can release that Ralts, I mean, Eclipse, or.. You can hide it away and wait till next week." I thought about it. I was truly shocked he would suggest I keep it hidden for a week. But I really wanted to keep it. I had already made my decision."I'll think about it more. I'll let you guys know when we get to the cliff," I shrugged, and walked on. I followed beside her, and I noticed Mike wasn't with us. I turned around, he was there. Just walking slower. He's probably thinking about other stuff, though."Ahh!" Megan squealed after several minutes. Her foot was deep in a mud hole. "Crap! Help me! My foot's stuck!" I took her arm and yanked her out. "Aww," she complained. "I just bought these shoes..""That's why I wore hiking boots," I said mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at me. I made a face back, then looked up at the sky. The lovely sunset that had taken place earlier, disappeared over the horizon. I looked toward the direction we were going. I looked back at Mike, whom was still following."Hey Megan, we're almost there," I said, pointing toward the sheer cliff."Awesome," she said, and ran over to the oak tree, before the cliff. Mike caught up and walked alongside me. When we reached Megan, she was waiting. They were both looking at me with different expressions."What?" I asked curiously."What's your decision?" asked Mike."Oh.. That," I said. I scratched my head and continued."I've decided to release Eclipse.""Sorry Azura," apologized Megan. "But at least you won't get in trouble with the law if anyone found out.""That's true," I agreed. I pulled out a pokèball and dropped it. In an instant, there was Eclipse. I waited for a moment."Uh, bye. I'm releasing you now," I said, a little confused. But it just stood there."Mike?" I asked turning to him."M-hm?" he answered."Do I have to do something to get rid of it?""Well, if you want release it, it should be able to leave on it's own." It looked around at all three of us, and stood there. "We can't leave it here.." said Megan. "That's abandoning it. And that's against the law."I stared at it, and waited. It walked over to the empty pokèball and pressed the front button. It went into the pokèball by itself!"Why'd it do that?" I asked Mike."It's attached to you.""Huh?""When a Pokèmon is attached, it knows it's with a good person. One who will take care of it and train it. Eclipse wants to stay with you.""Okay.. But what'll we do now?" I asked anxiously."I guess you'll have to keep it a week," said Mike, his yellow eyes intense. I sighed. I really didn't want to get in trouble. And if I abandoned it, someone would find out and I'd have to explain even more. I may never become the Pokèmon Master I want to be..


	4. S T R A N G E R S

I picked up the pokèball, and sighed. I'd have to tell my mom at the least.. But for now I guess I should relax and forget about it.. I placed the pokèball in my pocket and looked out over the cliff. I sat down at the edge, dangling my feet dangerously. Megan sat down next me and Mike did the same. I closed my eyes and imagined falling off. Wonderful memories of the summer.. "Always such a spectacular view," Megan said."Indeed," I agreed."How cold's the water?" Mike abruptly asked."Pretty cold, I guess," I answered. "Why?""I'm going cliff diving," he stated, and slipped off the edge."Are you crazy?!" I screamed."You're such a psychopath!" called watched in terror as he sliced underneath the icy-cold water. Within seconds, his head popped up above the waves, his yellow eyes playful. Megan and I got up, and began the hike back. We trudged back through the mud, and met Mike at the lake's edge at the bottom."What took you guys so long?" he joked. I marched right up to him and slapped him on his face. He continued to have a playful look."Maybe I need to hit harder," I said, raising my fist for another swing. He grabbed my hand as it was about to hit his cheek."Why are you so upset?" he asked, almost laughing."You're such an idiot!" Don't you realize it's October?!" I screamed. Megan swore at him and kicked him hard in the shin."Ouch," he joked. I growled through my teeth. Why is he so maddening?"You're only upset because you care," he teased. "Both of you.""Yeah?" I shot back. "What do you think we'd do if you got hypothermia?""Slap me harder?""You got that right." Megan and I marched off towards our camping area. Mike watched after us, howling with laughter. It was obvious in his eyes that he was amused by our frustration. And that really got me ticked. I didn't even notice my mom as I stomped to my own personal tent. "What's wrong?" she asked me."Mike's an idiot," I growled.I went into my tent and sat on the floor crossing my arms to pout. "Uh, here's your p.j.'s.." called mom through the tent. I opened the zipper a crack and snatched the clothing. She trotted off after a minute. I replaced the clothes I was wearing with the p.j.'s. I climbed out of the tent to get my pillow and two blankets. I got my things out of the caravan and trudged back to my tent. I placed one blanket on floor to act as a mattress. Then the pillow and the other blanket for the cover. I went to Megan's tent to see she did the same thing."What's the password?" she yelled at me through the tent."Beans.""Damn you, Azura," she said climbing out of the tent."Hey," I said. "Wanna start a fire?""Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Got any gasoline?""I got some," said Mike from behind."Go away, Mike," I grumbled, turning toward him."If you guys want to start a real fire, you'll let me do it.""Not a chance, Mike," I stated. "We can start a fire ourselves.""We'll just see."Megan and I trudged down the road to get some fire wood, and came back with as much as we could carry. I threw pieces of kindling in the fire pit, following a couple logs. Megan handed me a box of matches, and I threw a lit one in the pit. A soft sizzle was the result. I growled in frustration."It's called using paper," said Mike, throwing me a wad of newspaper. I glared at his yellow eyes for a minute, and turned to the paper to rip it up. I threw the torn pieces into the pit and lit another match. A small amount of smoke was the second result."Here. I'll show you how to make a real fire," he said, kneeling next to me. He put the kindling in a small pile in the middle, made a tepee of logs around it, and stuff paper into the cracks. It seemed as though he's done. I have to admit, I'm little jealous."Hold on, I have to add one more thing," he said, rising from his seat on the cool ground. He ran through the trees, and was back in a flash, carrying a huge jug."This ought to do it.." he muttered as he poured it all over the pit."What are you doing?" I asked, raising my voice. "You're getting it wet."He poured the rest of it into the pit and lit a match."Stand back," he warned me. I did as he said, and threw the match into the pit. A huge explosion of flames went up. The light blinded me for a split second, and the heat was intense. "Now that's, how you start a fire," he said admiring his work."Yeah, whatever..""Hey, where's Megan?" he asked, looking in my direction."Hm? Uh, I.. don't know?" I said, looking around in confusion."Hey guys," she called. "Miss me?""Megan!" I called back. "Where'd you go?""To brush my teeth at the washrooms. It stinks!" she sat next to me by the blazing flames. "Woah.. You did _that_?""Actually, Mike did," I admitted."Nice job," she said staring into the flames. We sat there for what seemed like hours. Then I got bored, just sitting and staring. The smoke was burning my eyes. I looked up at the night sky, to see millions of star overhead. I just happened to look over at the cliff. Two people were standing there, but it was too dark to tell who it was."Hey, Mike?" I asked."Mm-hm?" he said, pulling his eyes away from the inferno to look at me."Do you know those people?" I said, pointing to the cliff."I don't know anyone here who has Pokèmon, beside you and Megan.""Should we go check it out?" asked Megan."I'm curious," I stated. "I'm going.""If both of you are going, I might as well too," he complained."Hey, Mom!" I called. "Yeah honey?" she was inside her tent reading."Watch the fire till we get back!""Where are you guys going?""Places."Before she had the chance to protest, I trudged off in the cliff's direction with Megan and Mike at my side. We walked along with no words, and I got a little giddy. I had a bad feeling, and some part of me told me to turn back. But my curiousity was stronger. As we neared the cliff, I could hear shouting."Maybe we should walk within the trees," suggested Mike. "Just in case."Megan shrugged, and I followed her. We got a close enough to see who it was, and hear what they were saying."I need one hundred workers by next week. Cold blooded killers, if you please. Those who love the thrill of the hunt," said a tall, beautiful woman. She wore black shirt with a red leather vest and pants. She wore a huge black hat."Next week?!" shrieked the short man next to her. "How am I supposed to find a hundred murderers in one week?!""You're an admin, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded."You don't want to lose your job, do you?" He shook his head."Then you better find one hundred people who'd be willing to take over Celuna at my side.""They're trying to take over the whole region of Celuna?" whispered Mike. "They're crazy.""I'll be at headquarters on Forgotten Island," said the woman. She pulled out a purple and white ball, and threw it in the air. A huge bird had appeared from the tiny ball as she jumped on, and took off."That woman had a Staraptor!" exclaimed Megan in a whisper. "Someday, I'll have one of those.." she held her pokèball in her hand and caressed it."Hey, you!" called Mike. He rose from our hiding place, blowing our cover. The man seemed to be startled by the out burst."You're crazy if you think you're going to take over Celuna!""Mike, what are you doing?" I whispered."Where'd you come from?!" the man yelled."Forgotten Island, eh? That woman is headed there right now.""It's on the other side of Celuna, you twit," the man pointed out."Why do you want to take over Celuna, anyway?""We know things you don't, little boy. We're going to take over all the regions! To do that, we need Celuna's Saviour. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, starting with Celuna!""But must you murder anyone? Why do you need killers?" reasoned Mike."Mike, let's go," I whispered."No. I want to know why they want the world.""Some things are better left unknown. And we'll silence anyone, who gets in our way!" the man pulled out a red and white ball. He threw it, and revealed an ugly skunk thing."You're on!" Mike pulled out his pokèball and appeared his little burmy."Mike, you can't possibly win against a _Skuntank_!" I warned."That's what you think," he said. He sounded really ticked. I know, this is partly my fault because I wanted to see who this person was. But, oh Mike.. Why did you have to go and do this?


	5. I N S E C U R I T Y

"Here we are.. South Sun Town," I pointed with my finger. "And here's Forgotten Island they mentioned. Wasn't there a special Pokèmon that lived the-"

"Mew," interrupted Mike.

"Yeah. Anyway, they also mentioned Jirachi.. It supposedly lives there," I pointed to Mount Celest on the map.

"And Celebi lives in the Eastern forest, right?" asked Megan.

"Right."

"Maybe we can stop by Forgotten Island on our way to the Pokèmon League," suggested Mike.

"Perhaps.. But we're only three teenagers. What are we going to do?"

"We'll make it up as we go along."

"Doesn't Shaymin live in the Western Forest?" asked Megan, totally changing the subject.

"Yeah.."

"And Manaphy hidden out at sea?"

"Okay, why do you want to know?"

"Uh, no reason."

"So we're getting our licenses in six days," said Mike, changing the subject again.

"Yeah."

"Since we're finished discussing last night, I'm off to pack. See 'ya guys," said Mike, walking out.

"Where's your laptop, Azura?" she suddenly asked.

"In the bookshelf. Why?"

"Legends." She got the laptop and sat on my bed, Googling names. She picked the one that said, 'Mew and Past Legends'. It read in the article: Mew, a legendary Pokèmon that has the DNA of all living Pokèmon and is believed that it is the ancestor of all Pokèmon.

Celebi is the guardian of all living forests. Named 'Voice of the Forest', it has a siren like call, Perish Song.

Jirachi is a Pokèmon that awakes only every 1000 years and roams for one week, then goes back to sleeping. It has the ability to grant wishes.

Manaphy is guardian of all oceans and seas. It lives thousands of feet below the waves and almost never surfaces.

Shaymin turns winter to spring, and can turn into a flying creature, called Shaymin's Sky Forme.

If all these Pokèmon come together at once, they all have the power to call upon the God Of All Pokèmon- Arceus.

"That's it.." said Megan.

"What's it?" I asked.

"They want Jirachi to grant their one wish- to gather all five at once to call upon Arceus whom can call upon all destruction. Like Dialga, Rayquaza, and Pokèmon we've never even heard of.. That's how they're going to take over the regions."

"You're kidding. How could you know that?"

"Let's just say that guy said too much." We sat there staring at each other, then burst into heaps of laughter.

"I better go and pack," laughed Megan.

"Kay, see you," I wiped tears from my eyes. I followed her down stairs to see it was already 3:56. I went back up to my room to pack for my trip that'll last who knows how long. I packed several shirts, and lot's of pants. I went through my closet looking for my bag. It was a small bag, but capable of carrying loads of stuff. I had shirts, pants, a couple sweaters, p.j.'s, brush, toothbrush, a quilt, pillow, my wallet… It seemed I had everything to care of myself. Now, I had to go to the Pokè Mart and get some Pokèmon food and a belt. I ran down the stairs, wallet in hand and outside. It had become cloudy, and it was warm. I could rain was on the way. I got on my bicycle and rode off to the Pokè Mart. About ten minutes later, I arrived at the shop. The clerk greeted my entry, and I went around looking around at the food. Hm.. Then I spotted a small round box.

"That's a Berry Case." said the clerk. " If you're going on an adventure, you'll find plenty of berries and that's what you put them in. Holds up to one hundred berries. If you want, you can buy berries here for ninety-nine cents."

"Mm-hm.. I think I'll buy one." I picked up an orange one, and continued on to find a Pokè belt. I found a blue one, and set both items on the counter.

"Where do you buy berries?" I asked.

"Over the counter."

"Oh, kay. Can I buy four Pecha berries? Three Kelpsy berries, and three Sitrus, please."

"Sure thing, " he picked the berries from a couple of plants on his left. He placed them inside the case, and added up the total.

"The cost comes to twenty-six dollars and forty-eight cents, please."

"Yeesh, the prices went up since I was here last."

"Nine years old? Yeah, pretty sure they went up the last six years," he joked. "Here you go."

He handed me my shopping.

"Thanks," and I walked out of the store to my bike. The humidity in the air was intense. I got on my bike and rode off to my house. When I got inside, it was already 4:56. I rushed up to my room and finished packing. Let's see here.. I'll do a check list.

Clothing ü

Under Clothing ü

Hygiene Necessities ü

Quilt ü

Pillow ü

Money ü

Pokè belt ü

Pokèballs ü

Pokèmon ü

Money üMap ü

It seems as though I have everything. I went on my laptop to browse and find out more about my first destination- Sun View City. It's the neighbouring city to South Sun Town. It also has a gym. I then wandered off to a site that explained the basics of Pokèmon and battling. It too, explained how to register for your license. I browsed for about an hour and got bored. It was already 6:18 when I went downstairs and dinner was almost done. Steak and potatoes. I always wonder where meat comes from.. Hopefully not Pokèmon meat.

"Azura," called dad from the BBQ. "Can you set the table please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, honey." I got out the forks and knives and set them upon the plates that sat on the kitchen table. Dad finished cooking and brought in the steak, setting it on the counter. He got the potatoes out of the oven and placed them on the counter next the steak.

"Honey!" called dad.

"Yes dear?" answered mom from the garden.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay, be right there."

I grabbed my plate, placing a baked potato on it, and half of a slab of steak. Dad took two potatoes, and a whole slab of meat. Mom took the amount I did. Dad chomped hungrily at his food. I slowly chewed my steak and ate the soft potato as fast as I always do. Mom ate hers in an etiquette-like fashion. I listened intently at my dad's story about the boys coming over and watching football. They had loads of beer, but each one made sure they didn't drink to much, because they all were driving, except dad. But if he got drunk, mom would surely kill him. I slowly finished my supper within an hour, and did the dishes. That took me about ten minutes, and now it was 7:32. I went up to my room to read, and fell asleep with the book on my face. I slept a dreamless night, and it was raining when I awoke. I stared out the window for what only seemed like minutes, to realise it was 1:54 p.m.. I read more of my book, and when I glanced at the clock a couple chapters, it was 3:07. I felt a little hungry, so I went downstairs and ate some bread. I was waiting. All I wanted to do was wait. I went back upstairs and stared out the window. The same routine continued for four more days. Mom would occasionally check up on me in my room. Then my cell finally rang. That's not what I was waiting for, but good enough. Sure enough, it was Megan.

"What?" I complained, stretching the 'what'.

"I called to see if you want to go to the mall," she replied.

"If I go, that breaks my waiting streak."

"Oh yeah? What are you waiting for?

"Saturday."

"The day we're leaving?"

"Yeah. Just you and me on the road as best friends. No more parents, and only fun."

"Oh? I thought you were going to include Mike."

"Do I have to?"

"He'd appreciate it."

"Fine."

"Bye," she said in a musical voice.

"Bye," I said in a gloomy voice. I threw my cell at the wall, not caring whether or not it broke. I continued to stare out the window, staring out into the rain. This rain's been going on for a couple days now… I sat there for hours on end, staring outside, deep in thought. Finally, as if it took all eternity, Friday came. I bounced out of bed, finally got dressed, and flew downstairs. I picked up the phone and dialled Megan's number.

It rang seven times before she answered.

"Mm.. Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Megan!" I squealed.

"It's seven thirty in the morning.. What do you want?" she yawned.

"Today we get our licenses!"

"Can't we get them later? Like when I'm awake?"

"No! Get over here! Now! Or I'll come and get you and drag you back here."

"Come and get me, I dare you…" she said drearily.

"You asked for it." I hung up went outside and marched through the rain to next door. I found the spare key under the porch and the door easily swung open. I stomped upstairs to Megan's room and flicked on the light.

"C'mon, Megan! Get up!"

"Moo.." she mumbled.

I grabbed her by her feet and dragged her into the hall and down the stairs. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and had a struggle getting into my house in the rain.

"Need some help?" asked a voice.

I whirled around to see Mike standing behind me, smiling.

"Long time, no see," he said.

"What are you doing? Where'd you come from? ..Are you stalking me?"

"I was on a walk when I saw you having some trouble with Megan."

"In the rain?"

"You bet ya," he picked Megan up off my shoulder and carried her in the same position I had her in. He followed me into my house, Megan still asleep. We quietly made our way up the stair case to my room. He sat her down on my bed. I slapped her to wake her up.

"Ouch!" she squealed. "What was that for?"

"For not being awake," I said.

"So the sooner we get our licenses, the better. Maybe we could leave tonight instead, and we'll arrive in Sun View at dawn," said Mike.

"How did you know you were coming?" I wondered suspiciously.

"Megan called me after you said it was okay."

I glared at Megan whom gave me a sheepish smile, while still rubbing her cheek.

"I would've come anyway, so there you have it."

"Whatever. When does the lab open to public?"

"Eight o'clock a m to Eight o'clock p m."

"Great. We can leave in half hour."

"What should we do?"

"Sleep," complained Megan. I shrugged, and stared out the window. Mike stared at the wall, seemingly deep in thought. Minutes passed, and I checked the clock. 7:49.

"Hey, Mike," I said.

"Mm-hm?"

"If we leave now, we'll get there by eight."

He glanced over at the clock.

"You're right. Slap Megan again."

I stood up, hovered over Megan, and slapped her in the forehead.

"You didn't need to do that," she complained.

"If it'll get you up, then yes I did. Lets' go get our licenses," I said, smiling.


	6. L I C E N S E

I jumped up and ran the door, with Mike and Megan following. I went out to the garage and waited for the other two.

"Who knows how to drive?" I asked.

"I do!" called Megan.

"Not a chance!"

"Even though I'm under-age, I can drive," said Mike. "My parents trust me."

I shrugged and tossed him the keys.

"I call shot gun!" I said.

"No fair!" complained Megan.

"Too bad!"

I climbed in next to Mike, and threw Megan a mocking smile, whom was already in the back, getting her seatbelt on. He pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road.

"Holy crap, Mike!" Megan squealed from the back. "You're going past the speed limit!"

"No," he protested calmly. "I'm going to the limit."

We rode the rest of the way in silence, except with water pelting the roof heavily. I observed the scenery whiz by, and the rain was relaxing. I watched as we pulled up to the curb next to the Lab. We stepped out, and walked into the lab, side by side.

"Ah, hello youngsters," greeted the prof.

"Hey," said Mike. "All three of us are here for our licences."

"Each license takes ten minutes to be created and printed."

"That's fine."

"But I can give you you're Pokèdex's, if you like."

"I'd like mine, sir!" said Megan anxiously. He handed her a small lime-green machine that fit the size of her palm.

"Can I have one?" Mike asked. The prof. gave Mike the same thing, except in navy blue. He automatically handed me a shiny magenta coloured one. I flipped it open curiously, and browsed through it; though it was blank. At the corner of my eye, through my lashes, I observed the prof. typing quickly on a computer.

"Who's first?" he asked, though he looked too busy to listen. We looked around at each other and put up three fingers to show he'd be last. I put up two fingers then Megan said, "I am, sir!"

She skipped to his side, peering past his shoulder. I continued to play around with the buttons; trying to figure it out.

"You're supposed to take aim at a Pokèmon, then it provides the information and stores it in the memory," said Mike, whom was hovering beside me. The sound of his voice startled me; I hadn't heard him coming.

"Thanks for the heads up.." I grumbled. I peeked over at Megan and the prof., to see that her license getting laminated.

"Thank you, sir," exclaimed Megan.

"Next," he called. I danced my way past Megan, to his side. I watched curiously at the screen.

"Hold still and smile," he said turning to me. I was confused at the statement, and then a flash blinded me.

"Tisk, tisk," he exclaimed. "Now we must start over again." I turned back to the screen to see my own face, looking rather shocked and dumbfounded.

"Ready?" he asked. I smiled my sweetest smile, then it flashed again. It was a reasonably better capture; my short, spiked hair framed my pale freckled face well, and my mouth twisted into an irresistible smile.

"Much better," he muttered. He typed in my name and rank, then hit the print button. The machine next to the screen lit up, and began humming violently. Paper thick with ink emerged from the machine, and the prof. picked it up with well-aged fingers. He flicker of curiosity sparked in his eyes as he looked closer at my picture. A look of shock and surprise spread across his face. His eyes flashed to me, and he pulled off his thick glasses.

"Can it be?" he muttered. I was a little confused at what he said, almost to himself.

"What's you're name again?" he whispered. He sounded like he just came back from a marathon; as if he would have a heart attack.

"Azura Rose. Why?" I asked with obvious concern. His eyes widened and he grabbed the desk for support. Mike stepped in and asked, "Sir? Are you alright?"

I'm.. fine.." he answered breathlessly. He quickly laminated my license and handed it to me with trembling fingers. I slowly walked back to Megan, where she was playing with her Starly.

"Who's a good Starly? Who's a good Starly?" she cooed. "That's right. You're a good Starly!"

"Megan!" I attempted to break her concentration.

"Huh?" she asked, looked up from her Starly.

"As soon as Mike's done, we're going," I reminded her.

"We should have a goodbye party!" she suddenly squealed. I groaned at the thought.

"Well, it's the last time we'll be with our families for a while."

"We can always visit."

"A party would be fun!"

"Let's have Mike decide."

"Fine, game on!"

I tapped my foot impatiently for Mike to get his license. Finally, he silently walked past us, and we raced each other to the car. I jumped in front seat, and Mike climbed in next to me. He pushed in the keys, starting the ignition and swiftly pulling away.

"What's you're grandmother's name?" Mike asked randomly.

"What's it to you?" I answered. He shrugged and said, "It's nothing bad."

I sighed.

"Sarah Rose. Why?" I was surprised that his reaction was grinding his teeth together.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

He stared out the windshield silently, not answering my question.

"Mike," I said firmly. His expression smoothed and his yellow eyes flickered to mine.

"Nothing's wrong. Over excitement, I guess."

He is so maddening! Why won't he tell me the truth?! Grinding teeth is not what an overly-excited person would do! I sat there, pouting in my seat until we got back. I jumped out of the car before it was even parked and stomped into the house. I stomped up the stairs to my room and heard the following footsteps of Megan and Mike. I lazily slumped onto the bed, and buried my head in the pillows. They entered my room as I grunted at them.

"If it makes you feel better, we can leave now," Mike suggested. I jumped up, and gazed shockingly into his eyes.

"Where are my parents?" I asked, racing out of the room. They followed swiftly behind, as I flew down the stairs and through the rest of the house to reach the garden where mom was watering the plants.

"Mom, can we leave now?" I asked breathlessly.

"Where?" she asked, not looking up.

"Like, across Celuna?"

She shot a worried glance up at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Sooner the better," I said with fake cheer in my voice.

"I'll discuss this with your father," she said.

"When I said now, I meant, _now_," I said, continuing the cheer. She sighed.

"Colin!" she called. Dad was standing on the porch in a minute.

"Azura and her friends are leaving for there adventure, _now_." He shot me a fatherly glance and heaved a sigh.

"If you really want to leave kiddo, then do it. Make me proud, Azura," he said leaning over to hug me. I excitedly hugged him back, and sprinted to the front door. The other two followed eagerly behind as I grabbed my pack. I rapped my Pokè Belt across my thin waist and danced into the front yard.

"I'll go grab my stuff," Megan called over her shoulder running into her house.

"Be right back," said Mike, and dashed down the street. I went to the garage to grab my bike. I decided not to take my helmet, because it was to much of a pain. As I kicked it into gear, mom appeared in the doorway.

"Azura!" she called. "Come here!" I obediently went to the front door and listened to her.

"Grandma Sarah told me a long time ago to give you this before you left for you're journey." She handed me a folded piece of paper:

My dearest Grand Daughter, Azura,

I cannot believe you are fifteen! So many years ago, seems only like days. Please come visit me in Frozen Ridge Town up in the north. There, I have something to tell you. I have enclosed some beautiful jewellery. I hope you like it!

All my love,

Grandma Sarah Rose

In my hands were a pair of over-sized, extremely unfashionable black bangles.

"Uh, thanks.." I grumbled.

"Don't thank me, thank you're grandmother," she said. "Try them on!"

I put on the bangles, and, to my surprise, fit perfectly on my tiny wrists.

"They look nice dear," she said leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Bye mom, I love you," I said turning.

"Be sure to visit! Stay safe, my angel."

"I will, mom. Trust me."

"I do. Bye, honey!" she waved and closed the front door as Megan came back to the yard and Mike sprinting down the road to get here.

"Ready?" I asked, nodding to them both.

"Ready," they repeated in unison.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Mike.


	7. T H E J O U R N E Y B E G I N S

**We went through town, pulling Megan out of every store we came to pass. Eventually, we arrived to the outskirts of the city, and the sun settled peacefully over the horizon. **

"**Hm.." mumbled Mike.**

"**What?" I asked curiously.**

"**It's strange we haven't seen any trainers yet," he observed, his eyes scanning the open grass laying in front of us.**

"**Are there supposed to be?" asked Megan.**

"**Well, they wouldn't be simply waiting at the side of the road for a match. They'd be on their way to somewhere. Another town, perhaps." I looked up at him, his eyes were now straining to see into the distance. I gazed over to Megan to see her staring down at her feet, pushing them in front of the other.**

"**Are we there yet?" I complained.**

"**Yeah, my legs ache.." whined Megan.**

"**Suck it up, Miss Princess," teased Mike. "We'll be there in an hour or so."**

"**Wah!" squealed Megan sarcastically. I gazed into the sky and admired the colourful splash of pink, purple, orange, red, and yellow. Suddenly, there was yelling and approaching footsteps. I darted my eyes to the source; a teen-aged boy was heading in our direction.**

"**Hey," he said breathlessly when he reached us. "I'm Tyler." He pointed at me. "I'm gonna battle the beautiful one."**

"**Hey, back off, buddy," growled Mike.**

"**Oh sorry," he said sarcastically. "Didn't know she was yours."**

"**You bet she is." He wrapped his arms around me. I tried to shrug them off, but his grip was tight.**

"**I'm not anyones," I said firmly, glaring up at Mike, who was still staring at Tyler.**

"**Kay, then I'll battle the cute one," he said pointing to Megan. She smiled shyly, and sent out her Starly. He sent out another little bird Pokèmon. I believe I recall the name; Pidgey.**

"**Mike, we have to talk," I said, pulling away and grabbing his arm. He followed, still glaring after Tyler while he battled Megan. I stopped where we were far enough way so they couldn't hear.**

"**What was that all about?" I growled.**

"**You don't know that guy," he sighed.**

"**So? He's a trainer who wants to battle, to train his Pokèmon, so he can challenge a Gym!"**

"**I feel… Protective of you and Megan. In fact, I feel protective around anyone who's close to me."**

"**You costed me my first official battle!" I screeched. "Why?! Please, enlighten me!"**

"**You'll understand one day, the message I'm trying to send to you."**

"**You're so maddening sometimes!"**

"**This conversation is over," he said quietly.**

"**What? I'm not finished!"**

"**Over," he repeated, and grabbed the hand that was about to take a swing at his face.**

"**You guys!" screamed Megan. "Starly!" I darted over to Megan, ripping away from Mike's grip.**

"**What's wrong?!" I asked.**

"**It's Starly! Something's happening to it!" I glanced over to Starly to see it glowing brightly with white light streaming in all directions; it appeared to be.. Growing?!**

"**What's happening?" asked Mike calmly, who was now standing behind us.**

"**Starl-" Megan was cut off by Mike.**

"**It's evolving." We watched in amazement as the light faded away and revealed a larger bird Pokèmon, Staravia.**

"**Wow!" screamed Megan. "I didn't realise my dad gave me a high level Starly!" She ran over and stroked it's head.**

"**Crap…" complained Tyler. "Gotta break this losing streak. Anyways, gotta go! See you folks later," he said waving, and heading off in the opposite direction.**

"**Let's continue our lovely stroll," joked Mike.**

"**Yeah, stroll.." I grumbled. "To the next city."**

**Megan returned her new Staravia to it's pokèball, and skipped along happily. Mike walked on as if he had never stopped. I slumped along behind them. The peaceful sunset that had taken place earlier, settled below the horizon, revealing a glittery sky and a full moon. I attempted to count them to kill time.**

"**Look ahead," said Mike. To my extreme joy, there were city lights up ahead. Overwhelmed with happiness, I sprinted down the path to sparkling city lights.**

"**Hey!" yelled Megan. "Wait for us!" but I didn't stop. I wanted to collapse on a bed and sleep. Even cracking a boulder on my head wouldn't wake me up. Within reach of my destination, Mike grabbed my arm. C'mon! I was almost there…**

"**We can't set up camp in a city," he said mockingly.**

"**What?! We're camping?!" I squeaked.**

"**Yup. We can't afford a motel.""Moo."**

"**Stop having a cow."**

**I unhappily slumped to a nearby tree and began to smack my forehead against it. I listened to the shifting of fabric and picking of the ground for several minutes.**

"**Done," called Mike. I slugged over and glared grudgingly at the tents until I collapsed in front of one of three shelters.**

"**Okay, then that ones yours," said Mike, then clambered into his. Megan crawled into the other one, and the sound of snoring drifted past a minute later. I continued to lay on the ground dully, listening to the city hustle-bustle. I slowly lulled myself to sleep with the familiar sounds.**

**I awoke during the night, hearing a rustling noise nearby. I silently freaked out, and scrambled into the tent. **

**The next morning, I awoke and unzipped my tent to go outside. When I got out, it was drizzling; sort of hazy, but heavier. Megan and Mike weren't up yet; so I decided to go for breakfast by myself. I stumbled through the mist onto the city streets, full of cars, and people rushing to get out of the weather. I past several shops, then stopped at a café. It was completely empty, except for the clerk. I manoeuvred through the untidy tables and chairs to the counter. The clerk seemed to be asleep.**

"**Hey," I said, snapping my fingers. He grunted, opened an eyes, then shot his head up.**

"**I'm not sleeping sir! I was just resting my eyes! Really, boss! I stole a Sunflora! Here it is-" he held out a shaken hand holding a familiar red and white ball.**

"**I only want hot chocolate," I said confused.**

"**Oh," he seemed to relax, but quite embarrassed. "Sorry. I just… I never get any customers."**

"**I see. Hot chocolate?" I reminded him.**

"**Oh yeah, almost forgot." He turned to get a cup and began to pour the warm liquid from a dispenser.**

"**So, what's your name?" He asked while still pouring."Azura Rose. Yours?""Ehh.. Hector.." He hesitated. "…Johanssen." He faced me with a ridiculously large grin. He seemed too happy… And it was familiar.**

"**So, you come from around here?" he asked.**

"**Actually, I came from Southsun Town. How about you?"**

"**Ah.. Forgotten Island." **

**I was surprised; that place is so old, no one knows if it still exists.**

"**Hey! Watch out!" I exclaimed suddenly. The hot chocolate was spilling over the rim of the cup.**

"**Woops!" He let go of the button and quickly wiped up the mess with a paper napkin. **

"**Sorry about that, Azura." He handed me the cup gently, but when I reached to take it, his eyes widened in shock. I turned my hand around to see what he was staring at; nothing. I quickly realised he was staring at the bangles on my wrists; they were glowing a sweet lavender colour.**

"**S-s…" He stuttered. I glanced into his eyes curiously to see darkness, and surprise… Like a plot forming.**

"**Sarah Rose?!" He screeched.**

"**Excuse me?" I asked, confused by his assumption.**

"**Liar!" he screamed. "You're Sarah Rose!" He dropped the cup and pointed at me with a trembling finger.**

"**What? What's so bad about Sarah Rose?" I asked, raising my voice. **

"**No! I'm so losing my job!" He screamed. He picked up the phone next to the cashier and pressed a single button. He began blabbering words as soon as he pressed the button.**

"**She's here!" He yelled into the phone. "She's here! ..Yes! Sarah Rose! Get the boss! Get every grunt we have so far! ..In Sunview City! NOW!" He hung up the phone.**

"**You're done in, Sarah Rose! You're ancestor can't save you now! With John on our side, not even Lady Ecliptice or her stupid Pokèmon can save you now, Sarah Rose!"**

"**What are you talking about?!" I yelled. What's this guy's problem?**

"**They're coming for you!" He continued to scream things I did not understand. Then there was banging on the window; I turned to see Mike and Megan entering the shop.**

"**Where have you been?" asked Megan. "We were looking for you."**

"**I came here to get something to eat. This weirdo is yelling stuff about a lady, an eclipse..? And my Grandmother."**

"**Grandmother?" asked Mike. "Azura! No! He's a spy!" He pulled my arm, ripping me from the counter. Suddenly, a mob of people stampeded into the shop wearing identical clothing. They stopped, and a woman wearing a red leather vest stepped in. **

"**You," she said grudgingly. "Sarah Rose. And the descendant of Lady Ecliptice's loyal knight, Michael Knight."**

"**What?" I asked quietly.**

"**Silence!" she shrieked.**

"**I'll handle this, Azura," whispered Mike.**

"**You, boy, tell me, what is your name?"**

"**Michael Knight, like that of my ancestor."**

"**Ah. Sarah… You are coming with us."**

"**She's not Sarah. Sarah is elsewhere. Azura, is her granddaughter, the one who stands before you now."**

"**Then you must have inherited Lady Ecliptice's mystery as well as Sarah Rose. No matter. I will destroy you both, as well as your mother, just in case she carries on her mystery. But… Do you by any chance, know your strength?" **

"**No I don't." I answered. I turned slightly to Megan just enough to whisper in her ear.**

"**Megan," I whispered.**

"**Yeah?" she whispered back.**

"**Get your cell and call the cops."**

"**Oh! Right…" She pulled out her Blackberry and dialled 9-11.**

"**Our business is done until we meet again. I'm off to track down your grandmother, so you will never know." She gestured to the strangers in the matching clothing and all quickly filed out, leaving not a trace. Megan flipped her phone down while the operator was talking. We stood, there, our expressions left astonished.**

"**Mike, we're going to Frozenridge Town, right now," I said.**

"**Sounds good. Let's go."**

**I sprinted from my stone statue and out the door, into the streets of Sunview City. They followed closely behind and I continued to run as fast as I could. This was as much as I could understand: They were going to track down my grandmother and murder her. Then my mom. And I was next.**


End file.
